Jayces Nightmare
by ThunderFlameandFlash
Summary: A songfic written about one of my Main characters from the Evolution rp boards


_Jayces Nightmare: A Cells Songfic_

Night had fallen low over Castle Callahan, the first day of training for the new mages had gone decently despite initial difficulty's and everyone had gone to bed to rest their wearied minds for the tasks of tomorrow. Sadly, Rest was a relative term for at least one individual.

Unbeknownst to Kendra, who slept peacefully in the bed next to his. Jayce was once more tossing and turning in his sleep. It had been happening ever since his memory's had been restored. While most had come back all at once, others has come back in "triggers". His mind was a wreck, and it seemed in his dreams, he was doomed to repeat the worst parts of his past over and over again. But this time, the dream was different. This time. He could see himself.. like he was watching through a window.

_*music begins*_

Jayce was currently looking down at his much younger self. a frightened looking, dirty looking young boy in bedraggled rags, surrounded by three old men, who looked down upon him, their stern faces and cold eyes boring into his soul. His black hair hung in spiky waves over his face, and his cheeks where stained with tears. A cup lay spilled at his feet, ichorus, black liquid pooling on the stone where it boiled and spewed sickly yellow vapors. This was where it all started. When they'd first tried to force him to drink the demons blood. He'd been frightened. Of 'course' he'd been frightened. That stuff smelled horrible and he could feel the heat through the cup! He didn't want to drink that.. But as the largest of the men suddenly dropped down and seized him, holding him by his hair to force his head back, chocking him so he was forced to gasp for breath, he watched the middle, the elder sage of Lovecrafts, take the cup, refill it calmly, and pour the ichor down his throat.. Jayces eyes narrowed coldly, anger welling in his heart. He knew what was coming next..

_It'll all click when the mortgage clears_

_All our fears will disappear_

_Now you go to bed_

_I'm staying here_

_I've got another level that I want to clear_

Smoke spilled from the boys mouth, and he curled into a fetal position. Beginning to scream in pain. He knew what he was feeling. The fire that clawed in his veins. The sickening feeling of "wrong" that burrowed into his mind. Shame and disgust where written on the boys face. Again and again he vomited, but it did no good. The corruption had taken root.

_My skin feels like orange peel_

_My eyes have been vacuum-sealed_

_My organs move like a squirm of eels_

_We should be more adventurous with our meals..._

The world around him faded to black, and then just as quickly lit up with the sound of a thunderclap. Jayce watched as the boy he'd seen earlier, his hair now white and eyes red, running from a cave that served as the Councils hidden door. He was not four feet out and already soaked to the bone from the storm. Jayce knew where he was going. He wanted to go home, to his family, his sisters and mother and away from these horrible evil people, who where trying to make the world such an evil and scary place. Sadly, Jayce knew sorrow as he realized once more, that home wasn't a sanctuary any more.

_They annoy me those who employ me_

_They could destroy me_

_They should enjoy me_

_We eat Chinese off our knees_

_And look for each other in the TV screen..!_

"Mom!" The door flew open and Jayce looked away on instinct, a deep stabbing pain from the memory tearing at his guy as the boy beheld the sight inside. His eyes wide and blank. The floor of the living room coated in blood. The body's of his family butchered and mangled, strewn about the once happy home in a picture of psychopathic gore. And in the middle of it, his father was crouched, his arms caked in the red of his sin, holding a deep black sword that dripped from the fresh blood of his mothers corpse. His black trench coat flowed in the slight breeze coming through the door as he slowly turned to Jayce, his eyes mere pinpricks, sanity long gone, and his face filled with razor sharp fangs. He said nothing, merely smiled and began to advance. Jayce kept his eyes averted, either unable to remember what happened next or un wanting to. But whatever happened, what stumbled out of that house was not a boy anymore. Slowly, limping from his wounds, wrapped tightly in that trench coat and dragging that blade. The boy stared straight ahead with dead, soulless eyes and a new conviction..

That was the night he started drinking the blood willingly.

_The sun goes up and the sun goes down_

_I drag myself into the town_

_All I do I want to do with you_

_Everyday I'm at my desk_

_At my desk I'm like the rest_

_All I do I want to do with you_

"So he's down there somewhere is he handsome?" Kendras voice startled Jayce out of his thoughts, and he looked down. The house was gone, and The boy Now a few years older and the succubus where standing side by side. The latter had her hand on her hip as she knelt to peer at the bustling city below. The scars from her recent imprisonment still fresh on her body. He'd sometimes wondered if those would ever heal. He hadn't noticed she'd changed her hair since then either.

_On the city's skin they move on mass_

_Like a rash on the back of a manky cat.._

The Boy nodded once, repeating his mission almost robotically. "A lesser demon has managed to get itself summoned by a boy looking to use dark powers to acquire love. It's allied with Tobias and plans to consume the boys soul and use his life force in his masters plans. We're to kill the summoner and jail the demon." "Kill the kid?" Kendra looked back, eying Jayce. "..Isn't that a bit harsh?" "Hes contaminated, its the councils orders. " The boy replied woodenly, before leaping from the roof. "Hey, Whoa!" Kendra yelped, diving after him.

_Now in I go like a fool_

_I can't resist dipping in the pool_

The apartment door came apart like cheap Styrofoam under The boys blade. There was a rustling sound within, and the demon, a mere imp made a run to try and get past, only to be seized by spectral chains that lashed him to the floor, the first time he'd ever used Chains of torment. The boy didn't even spare him a glance, stepping past and into the bedroom proper. His target, a geeky looking 15 year old, yelped and coward away as the blade was raised.. and then Kendras hand seized his wrist.

_I can't resist dipping in the pool_

_I watch them watch me I watch them too_

_Across the street across the room_

_I dress myself like a charcoal sketch_

_My eyes are brown and my hair's a mess_

"A pact familiar has no right to-" The boy started to say, but was silenced by the stern look Kendra gave him, her tail lashing. "I didn't pact with you to kill kids." she spoke low, even, her tone carefully schooled. Jayce knew from later experience Kendra felt that anger never solved anything, so she was always careful to push it down before she addressed him. "and I know the person who took the time to free me from the Exile realm isn't a kid killer either. " She gave him a slightly pleading look. "We've got the demon, lets just banish him, burn the kids books and go." For a moment The boy stared at her, before with a grunt he snatched the tome from the 15 year old and studied him "If you ever summon another of these or dabble in powers you don't understand again. I 'will' be back, and I won't be bringing her." He snatched his arm away from Kendras grip and stalked out.

Even though he was immune to her magical charms. Jayce never could say no to her when she looked at him like that.

As Kendra opened her mouth to thank him, Jayce looked away in shame as the boy spoke coldly. "That Kendra, is why you where bolted and flayed in the first place. Kindness has no place in a demon, or in our line of work." He didn't even have to look at the demonesses face to know he'd hurt her. For how long has he parroted the Councils philosophy's, clinging to them for the stability of making the world make 'sense'?

_They annoy me those who employ me_

_They could destroy me_

_They should enjoy me_

_We eat Chinese off our knees_

_And look for each other in the TV screen..!_

"Oh Jayce.." The boy was gone, and Jayce looked around in the eerie darkness for the sound of the deep, masculine voice. "What a life you have suffered. A puppet to powers you trusted and a tool to men with corrupt designs.. and it doesn't end there.."

That clenching feeling in his guts again.. his throat began to burn and he could smell the sulphur on his breath.

"The time is coming closer and closer to the awakening of your true potential. You Jayce, have earned this right." Jayce's eyes looked around widely. 'What right.. what are you talking about?"

"Your father was one of the greatest Lovecrafts to walk the earth.. at least before you came. And he didn't even fully change. But you my boy.. Your strong enough to survive it. After all this time Those old fools have finally produced a proper weapon for me. The Enchantress's undoing looms nigh, and 'you' are the key to me finally claiming what is mine."

"To hell I am!" Jayce narrowed his eyes "I am sworn to guard her. I'd never..!"

The rumbling laughter filled his veins with raw fury. "Oh not like you are you wouldn't.. But that will change eventually 'boy'. The very seed that drove your father to slaughter all that he loves is planted inside 'you' and it's already taking effect."

Jayces gaze flew to his arm.. his skin! It had turned leathery and black.. his hand hurt..bones where cracking as he watched the twitching limb grow menacing talons..

"Now I'll admit you've done a magnificent job fighting it so far. far better then any of the Lovecrafts I had them make before. But that was all part of the plan. The stronger the will, the stronger the demon that emerges. The more you fight it the sweeter my victory when you finally cave 'in. and you will cave Jayce.. it may take days weeks.. even years.. But I've waited a whole Millennia for this to come about. I can wait a few years yet." There was a pause. "But before I go, let me show you.. your 'true' Destiny."

_The sun goes up and the sun goes down_

_I drag myself into the town_

_All I do I want to do with you_

_Everyday I'm at my desk_

_At my desk I'm like the rest_

_All I do I want to do with you_

_The sun goes up.._

The world around him 'exploded into fire.. City's lay in ruin before his gaze. Body's, rotting, fresh and picked to the brown strewn about the rubble. Some of them looked.. far to familiar. He tried to run, but his legs felt like lead and he ended up moving to the most familliar pile at what felt like a lumbering gate. Wynona and her friends lay crumpled on the rocks, bleeding. Dead or dieing. "..Why..?" Wynona asked him, staring in the most doe eyed shock he'd ever seen, reaching up to lay her hand on his arm. "..I really liked.." his claw came down, and he watched, horrified as she became nothing but gore. His gaze turned to Kendra, she wasn't moving, laying dead where she'd fallen trying to protect some child. He must have roasted them both alive.. Jayce stumbled back, and happened to catch a glimpse of himself in a half shattered mirror. His eyes wide as they beheld a face that was so not his own it was almost alien. Blazing red eyes framed by a pale silver skinned leather face filled with a razor sharp grin, his frame was hulking, broad and muscular.. great leathery wings draped on his back. Jayce stared.. and then he screamed.

He was jolted hard by something strong shaking him. The vision shattered and Jayce found himself holding tightly to the sturdy frame of his former familiar, panting heavily. "Shh.." Kendra whispered softly as she stroked Jayces hair, "It' was just a dream.. It's okay.." But Jayce wasn't so sure. Unseen to Kendra, as he weakly returned her comforting hug, He was staring down at his hand.. Or rather, the demonic talon that looked so out of place connected to his pale forearm..

_The cells I am at the moment will soon die_

_But I will be here_

_Oh I'll still be here_

_The cells I am at the moment will soon die_

_But I will be here_

_Oh I'll still be here_


End file.
